


Flowers.

by MxssSara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamota Week, Fun, In a way, M/M, Soulmate slowburn babey, WOO, idfk man lmao, sara is having a writing block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxssSara/pseuds/MxssSara
Summary: Before Kaito could even begin to audibly complain, his phone screen lit up again, this time from a message. One from Rantaro.That guy.He was sort of like a tutor, in a way. Sure, Kaito was friends with Rantaro, too, but he was mad smart. If Kaito ever needed help, he could always turn to Amami.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Flowers.

Kaito clicked his pen impatiently, wishing that this assignment was easier. He looked to his phone. It was already 10:30 at night, and he wasn’t even halfway done with this. The assignment was due at midnight. He had no time to fool around. The purple haired man groaned, slamming his head against the desk in his dorm room. He was so glad Oma was staying the night at his boyfriend’s dorm, or he’d be screwed. 

Thank god for Kiibo. 

Before Kaito could even begin to audibly complain, his phone screen lit up again, this time from a message. One from Rantaro. 

That guy. 

He was sort of like a tutor, in a way. Sure, Kaito was friends with Rantaro, too, but he was mad smart. If Kaito ever needed help, he could always turn to Amami. 

'Struggling, pretty boy :)?'

Damn him and his psychic abilities. 

Momota chuckled to himself, taking the phone in his hand, clicking onto Rantaro’s contact. The ringer began to go off quietly, for a while, the violet-eyed man waiting for Rantaro to pick up his end of the line. 

He finally did, after quite some time. 

"Hello, Momota~!"

"H-Hey!"

Kaito paused for a moment, allowing the comfort of Rantaro’s voice to fill his senses bit by bit, feeling at ease for once, in his room. 

He closed his eyes.

Rantaro’s voice was so.. pretty. Calm, easing. Honey-like. 

It completely blew him away every time he heard the other speak.

"Momota? Momota?"

Ah. He’s speaking to you directly, now. 

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

“I wonder why you didn’t understand today’s lecture."

Rantaro’s voice was teasing, now. 

"Gimme a break! The professor is such a snooze fest!"

"Excuses, excuses. Let’s just get to work, okay? Would it be easier if I head over there?"

Rantaro in Kaitos room? Sounded great. 

"Yeah.. I can’t focus without a face to assist the voice, you know?"

"Promise me you’ll pay attention."

"Finne.. I promise."

"Alright. Be there in a few."

Kaito smiled, hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha cliffhanger


End file.
